Everything That Goes Up Must Come Down
by ThisAccountHasBeenMoved
Summary: Life was semi-great, my job was going great, I was ace-ing school, Naruto and I were getting along great, I had all the bills paid...What went wrong? Why am I half blind, where the hell am I? My first SasoDei, first AU, T for safety, please review? please
1. Friday June 6

Friday July 6,

You know what? Today, is amazing. Why?

Because I actually had hot water this morning in my shower, since Naruto slept in.

Because I ate the best breakfast ever, waffles drowning in strawberries and strawberry syrup with chocolate truffle mint coffee.

Because the blonde bitch across the hall, my landlord, tripped and fell in her hooker boots, breaking her ankle. In the flurry they left behind her boots, which I sold for 500$.

Because my mid-term miraculously was all A's and B's.

Because I've blown up eight sculptures and not gotten caught-not that I ever have before.

Because I got a bonus on my paycheck (Starbucks) for 'excellent customer service.'

Because said paycheck pays for two months bills.

Because I have no homework, OR work tonight.

Because I got asked out three times today. (I said no though since I didn't have a clue who they were, but I still feel special.)

Because

Ha, now that I think about this, you probably have absolutely no clue to what's going on. Basically, my name's Deidara and I'm 15, I have stormy blue eyes and mid-shoulder-blade-length blond hair, with a chunk hanging over my right eye. I, along with my 14 year old cousin Naruto, live in a dinky apartment, seeing as we're orphans.

Our apartment is just one big room. In the left corner is a counter, that extends about four to five feet from the wall. It's three feet from the side of the wall, leaving five feet of that wall, and seven of another for the living room, bedroom, and dining room in one. The space between is the kitchen. Our beds are pressed against the counter, my headboard in the corner. The feet of our beds connect, forming a couch as well. Naruto's headboard is almost touching the other side, leaving just enough room for one person to squeeze through into the kitchen.

In front of our beds is a coffee table, and a TV ahead of that. In the corner is a desk holding Naruto and my laptops, Ipods, and stereo. By the desk is our Wardrobe -our beds have dressers beneath them-. The bathroom door is behind the front, and that pretty much sums up our home.

Of course, because Naruto and I are living in such close quarters constantly, we've become closer than any twins could be. We both look out for one another, know exactly what would be best for the other, and know everything about the other. We comfort each other when it's needed, and do our best to make it through.

In fact, Naruto is the only one who knows of my disorders. The doctors even don't know both. One, I'm definitely a pyromaniac, but it's not like I blow up buildings....inhabited by people anyway. I guess I could be considered a criminal, seeing as police are trying to figure out who keep blowing all the abandoned warehouses apart. It's not that bad though, considering I leveled an area that would have taken months to do so, not to mention the money that would've been wasted. It was my best work, the flames burned for three days, and would have burned longer if not for the rain. But hey, if they'd burned forever it wouldn't have been art! Art is the beautiful single fleeting moment of the explosion. ART IS A BLAST!!

Ah....seems I've gotten off track again. I do that a lot, I'm very scattered brained.

Anyway, the one doctors have known about since my birth, is that I have more than one mouth. I have one on each of my palms, and one on my chest. The ones on my hands are hidden by gloves everyday. They are great for keeping clay wet when working. I sell, and blow up, sculptures, so they aren't a curse like they'd be to some...hehe. The one on my chest has it's 'lips' stitched together. I really got sick of it eating all my damn shirts! The stitches make it look like it's just some weird tattoo, which avoids some questions, but causes a million in the locker room.

But hey, I did say I wasn't the only one with problems! Naruto's isn't medical though. He isn't one of those kids who fake having multiple personalities for attention. He's got another personality, and she's a bitch. Yes, I did say she.

According to her she's a queen bijuu fox that was cursed to become a passenger of the first born for the new generation of Uzumaki's. Apparently she murdered the king…..

I believe her, no doubt once so ever. The bijuu, the bijuu queen, the entire batch. I mean come on! How many 14-year old's eyes turn from cerulean blue to slit-pupil blood-red orbs with an unfathomable depth of evil, lust and absolute pain; that strike fear into your very core? Who's nails and teeth grow rapidly into claws and fangs, returning to normal once the possession is over? Who has three whisker like marks adoring each cheek? Not anyone lacking a bijuu…

Ah, I got to go to sleep, tomorrow's a Chemistry test. It's getting late, and Naruto's already zonked out on his bed. I swear if he somehow flips upsidedown, turns around, and pushes me off my own bed again….

He won't get any ramen.

**XD Hey all. I got the idea for this story in Biology. I thought it was rather convenient seeing as I have writers block for Behind the Mask..grr. Anyway, this is AU, and I realize Naruto would be younger, but hey. Did anyone else notice the part of FanFICTION? No? Just me? Well hey! Now YOU know .**


	2. Friday June 13

Friday June 13,

Life was semi-great, my job was going great, I was ace-ing school, Naruto and I were getting along great, I had all the bills paid...What went wrong? Why am I half blind, where the hell am I?

Well, I'll back up for you. The day after my first entry everything exploded in my face. It's beautiful really, but without a doubt hell.

Basically, both Naruto and I got caught. I was in the middle of blowing a small sculpture up when Kyuubi visited. She was pissed over god knows what (can bijuu PMS?) and promptly began to scream her pretty little head off. They figured out I was the bomb artist, and that Naruto had another personality. Of course they stereotypically figured that he was seeking attention which does make sense, he's a orphan and all, but still!

For me, I was labeled as a troubled teen with pyromania. Cops handcuffed Naruto and I, (Kyuubi disappeared after a minute of them arriving) and began making calls to some place. A cop went over to inspect my sculpture.

Now, think about this, seeing as I'm the artist, the mother of this piece, I know everything about it. But you didn't have to be the owl's mother to know that tossing an almost-detonated bomb between your hands is NOT a good idea.

What happened from here no one really knows. Everyone was knocked out from the blast. (It was meant to level a warehouse) I just remember running over, yelling at the idiot, feeling weightless and feeling a searing pain in my left eye, and darkness.

I woke to an all white room. White walls, curtains, door, bedding, everything. Bandages covered the entire left side of my face and neck. They itched slightly, but the pulsing burn beneath is what alarmed me the most. I clawed at the bandages, but in the process knocked some monitor in my arm off. Then I noticed a ripping pain in back. Some nurse ran in, grabbed me by my shoulders, and told be to calm down, panicky herself. That did not help me at all, instead I began screaming. Who the HELL was touching me?!

Some other nurse, a male this time, came in and held me down. I'd fought of course. I hadn't a fucking clue what was going on, and certainly wasn't in the best state. I'd flailed, I sprained the guy's wrist for sure, maybe broken it when he'd tried to grab mine. Unfortunately for him I'd taken self defense, and remember it all. I punched him square in the nose when he retracted his other hand to cradle his damaged wrist. Blood poured down practically immediately.

The girl stuck some needle in my arm, then the world began to slip away again. This time though, it was slow. At first the world swam in front of my eyes, and everything sounded as if it was underwater. I couldn't differentiate anything but blurs of color from another, and muffled garble before darkness returned.

When I awoke again, Naruto was in the bed next to mine. He was awake and eating some kind of soup - not ramen, it lacked noodles- watching something on the comedy channel. His calm aura was enough to calm my own. Which was a feat, seeing as I was returning to the panicked state I'd been in last time. And my face still burned, though not as sharply.

"-ruto…." It hurt to speak, my voice was quiet, hoarse, and I thought my throat would bleed if I tried to utter another sound, but Naruto heard me. His head whipped in my direction so fast he should have had whiplash, his azure orbs widening in surprise.

"D-Deidara! Your awake!" He hit some button on the control panel by his bed. "How are you? How do you feel?" I opened my throat but as soon as air passed through my "Where the hell are we?" dissolved into a fit of coughs.

By now a nurse, not one from before, and came in. She saw me awake- and coughing my lungs up- before rushing out again. My throat was a rapidly spreading forest fire, it was like I'd puked nothing but acid for days, drank nothing, and swallowed fire. The jerking movements alighting my back again. What the hell was wrong with me?!

The doctor returned with something that I hadn't since Mom and Dad's death, a smoothie. I have no idea what flavor it was, I was to busy sucking the icy drink down onto my inflamed windpipe. Less than 30 seconds later I laid there groaning and hold my head, trying to rid myself of the awful brain freeze spreading through my sense.

What the HELL did I do to deserve this? I only blew up EMPTY buildings damnit!

Then everything overloaded my brain. I remembered the owl, Kyuubi, the explosion -though vaguely- and turning psychotic on the other two doctors. My head, already pounding from the dizziness and freezes, felt like it was going to explode.

"What's going on un?" I moaned. The doctor looks at me, I notice her eyes are green, her hair is brown.

"My name's Suki. Your waking up in the hospital. Do you remember anything?" I nod. Cooperate, you get out of her sooner.

"Un…"

"What do you remember?"

"Um, I was setting off a sculpture, Naruto switched and alerted the police, un. One of them was an idiot and tossed around the sculpture, I tried to stop him and then…boom un." Yea, completely intelligent. How did I have an A in Language? No one knows.

Suki nodded, and recorded it on her clipboard. After a minute she looked back up at me.

"When your bomb-"

"Sculpture un." I corrected. Jeez I'm not a flipping terrorist. She looked at me skeptically, shrugged, and continued.

"When your _sculpture_-" That's more like it. "went off, the 'idiot cop', Mizuki, still had it in his hands. The blast killed him, and another near by. We still don't know who it was, the body's hardly even a form."

I hear none of what comes next. My body's gone numb. My blood feels like frozen lead. I'd killed someone? I was a murderer…I'd taken the life of another. His family would never see him again. Did he have a girlfriend, wife, children? Are they all together, mourning the loss of a lover, friend, or son? Were the men brothers? If not, then did I wreck two entirely different worlds in one go?

Did I become what I hated?

"Hey, you ok Dei?" Naruto's worried eyes looked beneath my blank expression. He knew what was going through my head…but I couldn't worry him, he had enough demons of his own. The nurse stopped her unheard rant, and looked between us, her eyes softened in understanding. Why didn't she stop earlier? Was she used to this? What a horrible job.

I nodded at them, forcing a smirk onto my face.

"Yea, I'm ok un." Naruto didn't look so sure, but let it lie. Suki started over.

"Naruto was blown over and behind a boulder, which shielded him from the brunt of the impact. You-you weren't so lucky. I'm taking you've noticed your bandaged face?" Instinctively I trace my fingers over the paths of the gauze. Suki takes this as a yes and elaborates.

"When you tried to stop Mizuki" -I'm a murderer….-" You got caught in the blast as well. The left side of your face has third degree burns, we took skin from your back to replace the skin on your face." She paused, letting me soak in this information. It explained the burning and gauze, along with the pain in my back. Has anyone ever noticed that disasters travel in packs? Misery loves company. I traced the gauze again, it covered my eye too…

"What about my eye un?" She looks at me and gives a grim smile.

"Your eye was horrifically damaged. We tried to save it, and succeeded, but your vision is gone. You still have an eye, but it's either almost, or completely blind." I stare at her, my hand stops. In the corner of my good eye I see Naruto watching be intently, ready to calm me if need be.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize that this is all to much, and choose to ignore this piece of information. I store it away, but nod slowly.

"C…Can I sleep please un?" Suki nods at me and records a few more notes, before turning out the lights. The door closes behind her with a click.

"Hey Dei." I look over at my fellow blond. His eyes scan my face, trying to read my expression.

"Un?"

"You…you gonna be ok?" I stare at him for a minute. Do I tell him the truth? That I had know idea if I would be or not? Or say yes, and hope he believes it?

"Yes, I…I just need some sleep." He sighs, he knew what I really thought, but accepted it anyway. He turned back to the TV, vaguely I realize it's David Cook, before sleep overcomes my whirling mind.

I stayed in the hospital for a few more days, and learned about where I was and what would happen. The hospital is a privet one for The World. An academy for troubled teens. It was separated into different wards, the largest being Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water. There were many more, but they were all much smaller. Within the countries were houses, which really, reminds me of a country and city relationship. People were sorted on which to go to bye their issues. The wards almost never interacted with each other.

Naruto had already been released, he went to the Fire ward, Konoha house. I was to go to the Ame ward, which is so small it didn't have any houses. Apparently this was for all the unique kids. So now not only am I a freak, but a freak of the freaks. Don't I feel special!

At the Academy for your ward you are taught the basics that you learn n public schools, and they teach you self-defense. From what I've heard, Ame has the most rigorous training methods to make up for it's size. Lucky me.

Nothing else happened and I was released today. They took me to my room, which was empty. I didn't have a roommate. -did I mention everyone had up to two people in their room if there are enough people?- I've pretty much done nothing but set up my room, and stare out the window. I've become what I hated, a murderer. I killed those men just like the man who took away my parents.

I'm going to sleep for now, it seems my drug induced sleeps are my only safe haven now, I can't see Naruto anymore…maybe I should blow myself up. Would that atone those men? Probably not.

**Hey all, I want to give a special shout out to song six, she was the first to review on this story, and I dedicate this chapter to her! ^-^**

**Also, I don't have a beta for this story, so I KNOW there are mistakes -_-'**


	3. Saturday June 14

**Hey all, I'm surprised I'm getting these all out so much faster compared to Behind the Mask, it's just, I'm able to figure what I want to happen easier, and it flows a little better. And according to reviews it's doing ok too :D**

**Well, as I'm sure you all have noticed, I reply to EVERY review, and the few that I didn't, either there was nothing to say in reply, or I accidentally deleted it in my e-mail. So, I have a reply for my anonymous reviewer, although I can't say it's very nice. But, I feel I need to reply to this. Here was your review, EXACTLY as it came in my inbox.**

Tsukia13,

The following review has been submitted to: Everything That Goes Up Must Come Down Chapter: 1

From: bitchy mcbitch ()

Fifteen-year-olds aren't allowed to live by themselves. I shall repeat again,  
fifteen-year-olds AREN'T allowed to live by themselves. Unless they live in  
some war torn area in squalor and poverty, which Dei and Naruto obviously  
aren't. Everything's fine, but this really pisses me off. Don't you know  
anything about the world, for fuck's sake? "Fiction" doesn't mean something  
can be total bullshit. Gragh!

Do not reply to this email. If the review is signed, use reply link provided  
above.

Messaging Service

**Since you MUST have EVERY little detail perfect, I let you in on a secret. You have no idea if anything is war torn or not. Deidara has never said it was, nor that it wasn't. Yes, he has nice things, and there seem to be jobs, but how do you know that he doesn't simply have all this from before the war? That's just it, you don't. And you know what else? I never even said if he was IN our universe, sure, there's a star bucks and high school, but how do you know that it's still Earth? I could have the world be anyway I want! Furthermore, how do you know anything about MY law? ZIP! ZERO! ZILCH! And if you want to get right down to it, wouldn't Masashi's work be "total bullshit" Seeing as Naruto had been living on his own since he was a TODDLER?**

**And so I can get to my actual chapter, I'd like to say that your opinion is nothing more than a wart on my ass. I only replied for it is a longstanding practice and I only seemed right that your *sarcasm* constructive criticism. *end sarcasm* be replied to.**

Saturday June 14,

I went to the doctors again today to find out my eye's condition. There were all kinds of eye checking tools, incase I did still have vision. When the nurse, Suki again, removed the bandages and I saw my face…well, I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this.

Tendrils that varied in size branched off of the largest chunk of burned flesh, which was located on my cheekbone under my eye. It spread like a massive cloud down to my jaw line, and to the hollow of my ear. Tendrils spread out in a magnificent array. They reached over to my nose, overtop my lips, down my neck a ways, and of course over half my forehead. Half of my eyebrow was burned off from one of the tendrils that went over it, and my eyelid. The charred skin was all a huge patch of red. You could even see the little darker red dot's of my pours.

I want to say it's disgusting, but its not. I want to say it's unfair, but I deserve every bit of it. I want to say it hideous, but it's a work of art. So what DO I say?

I have no clue.

The eye itself looks untouched….almost. Across it's surface, following the pattern of the eyebrow burning streak, it was lighter, the iris was a watered down gray-blue, the pupil gray. But of course, instead of the white staying the same, it had developed an enflamed color. Great, now I'm even MORE of a freak, anything else life wants throw at me?

"Deidara?" I looked back at Suki. Her eyes were soft, her face caring. "You ok?" I nodded, not particularly trusting my vocal cords no not scream as loud as they could.

"Can you close your other eye, we need to find out…" She trailed off. I blinked at her. Did I really want to find out? Did I really want to possibly have another problem chucked my way? Suki grasped my shoulder tightly.

"If you want, we can do this another day." It clicked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and hopelessly begged my stomach to stop flipping. I put a shaky hand over my right eye.

"Can you see anything?" Came Suki's voice. A paralyzing jolt shot down my spine. All at once my bones locked, the hair on my skin and the back of my hair raised, my eye's painfully (for my left) stretched to their limits, and my stomach caved in on itself. Leaning over I retched into the trashcan oh-so-conveniently placed by the bed.

"Deidara!" The brunet's voice was alarmed but I hardly even registered it. I was to focused on one thing. One horrible relevance that penetrated me to the very core.

"I-I'm blind." Was all I rasped before darkness engulfed me once again.

(I was going to end the chapter there, but since it was so short after I took away my author's note, I added more ;P)

…

When I awoke later, I was back in my room. Suki was in a chair by the bed but had fallen asleep, and was now laying on my arm. Blinking, I'd tried to figure out what was going on, and failed miserable.

"Suki?" Apparently she was jumpy when awoken. With a jolt she jumped up and knocked her chair away, all the while successfully banging her head on the lamp.

"Ah!" She backed away from the offending object -a natural reflex- Except she tripped over her chair and fell backwards flat on her bottom.

"Owww…wh-what happened?" she groaned sitting up. The look on her face multiple times over sent me roaring with a laughter that I don't think I'd laughed with in years. I had never seen anything so….klutz-ish! Even NARUTO didn't do that!

Suki didn't seem to find it as funny. She scowled, sending a death glare at the me, who by the way was gasping. She jerked herself up, and righted the chair, before stalking over to the mirror. Groaning she then went over to the first aid kit -I began laughing harder- and grabbed some Neosporin with a band-aid. She'd cut open her head! On a LAMP!

"I see your doing great now." She grumbled flicking my cheek. (on the good side) I just laughed harder. Oh Kami, my ribs _hurt_! I really didn't think it was possible for your ribs and stomach to ache this much from laughter!

"Oh shuddyap would ya!" Suki snapped. Chuckling I _finally _managed to control myself.

"That was a _great _wake up call un." Again her mint eyes penetrated my own.

"Well, since I was supposed to ask you this when you woke up…um..your eye…" My happiness evaporated into wisps of like a drop on a stove.

"I can't see…..anything un." My throat closed in again, making my voice squeaky. Suki laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I stare at her. Fine? _Fine?!_ She thinks everything will be _fine _when I'm blind in one eye, scarred for life, murdered two innocent men, and have been separated from everything I once knew?

Without thinking I push her away, not as rough as intended, and lept to my feet.

"You think everything is going to be a-ok when I've had everything taken away from me un! I can't see my cousin who's like a brother, I've been sent to the LOONEY HOUSE, I'm BLIND in one eye, half of my FACE is MELTED OFF, I MURDERED two INNOCENT men, and you have the AUDACITY say it's going to be FINE!" Suki hit some button on the wall, and three more nurses ,that must've been in the hall they came in so fast, stuck _another _needle in my arm. Once a-fricken-gain the world faded away.

HOW many time's have I gone unconscious this week?

**It's shorter, but I'm out of ideas for now XD**


	4. Monday June 16 and Tuesday June 17

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's the holidays/my birthday/family that can't stand to be together all meet up in one place for a family reunion and I am driven nuts since EVERYONE confides in me! I swear I'm the SecretKeeper of my family! (Which by the way is a good story, it's by ****to-love-is-to-lie, ****she's awesome, check it out ;P) Anyway, I'm here, 1:16 in the morning on Christmas Eve making it up so I think I'm ok x] Oh, and all anonymous reviewers, replies are at the bottom :D**

Monday June 16,

First day of school today and quite frankly I'm surprised that they even let me, seeing as how I've been acting. But you know what; I'm just going to skip over my thoughts on that, who cares anyway? **I **don't even care and they're my thoughts!

First period is Wonderful oh glorious Social Studies. (Gag) My teacher, some old veteran named Danzo (male), -everyone is called by first names- is really strict. And personally, I think he gets a _little _too excited over the talk of gruesome battles and wars and such. But hey, like I said, what I think doesn't matter.

Second period is Martial Arts. It's WAY cool. They take unique conditions of ours, and instead of trying to suppress or delete the behavior, help us embrace it and use it for our own lives and defense! Let me explain, my teacher, Yasuo (also male), examined me today. We found I SUCK and hand-to-hand combat, also known as taijutsu. My mind manipulation skills, or genjutsu, suck even more. But my ability at creating things and causing things to do what I want by a connection through charka excels! He knows of my pyromania and is coming up with a way for me to use it in defense! Although moving my hands in the strange positions required for manipulating the charka feels REALLY weird and I'm slow. But Yasuo says it's like that in the beginning and gets better. This makes sense, since practically EVERYTHING does.

Third period is Art (YAY!!) Do I really have to explain why I love art so much? I've only donated my everything into it, and lived, breathed, ate and shit the stuff for years, enjoy it immensely, and…I just went on another rant huh? Oopsie… Again, my teacher, Gin (female), is helping me embrace my love for explosions. I get to blow stuff up with permission! Although I have to have an adult near, and it HAS to be small…but hey it's something right?

Fourth is English. My teacher Akira (another male) speaks FOUR fricken languages! His name REALLY fits…

Fifth is Science. I never really pay attention the special names like geometry or chemistry or whatever, so everything is going to be just that mmk? My teacher is Hide; (female) Nothing much to say here.

Next is Lunch. I sit on the only empty bench away from everyone else. I don't know anyone and it would be way too awkward to try and sit at some random table. Besides that, a lot of people here are scary!

After that is Math with Haru (male) and Language Arts with Ami. (Female) Then we all go to our dorms (it's not really a dorm but the name works) do homework, hang with friends, whatever, until six o'clock. Then we eat dinner, return to our rooms and continue to do whatever until ten. Then it's lights out, we wake up at five, eat breakfast at seven, start school at eight and do it all over again.

Currently its five-thirty, and I want a shower so I'm going to go for now. I'll be back later.

…

I.

Am.

A.

Moron.

And a really klutzy moron at that. I was carrying my tray back from the line to my bench when I tripped over air, yes AIR and fell flat on my face. My lunch went allover this purple haired chick in front of me who had a blue dragon tattoo on her arms, chest, neck, and face. She screeched like a banshee and slammed her metal toe combat boots into my face. (Remember I'm on the floor)

The left side, of my face, which I'm sure you can figure out, hurts like a BITCH! Of course, I grabbed her foot and yanked it, causing her to fall to the floor. Gin, who is already my favorite teacher ran over and helped, she'd seen the whole thing and knew I wasn't at fault…Well, she asked if I really needed to pull the girl the floor and when I replied I didn't feel like getting kicked again she laughed and gave the banshee-in-leather the knock out drug.

But the part that makes me a moron out of all this is that I spilled milk in my container of clay! Now I have to wait a week for my order to ship in! A week without explosions that I'm ALOWED to have! That isn't right!

Bah, I'm going to take my meds and go to bed.

…

Tuesday June 17,

Yea, sitting through Social Studies bored out of my mind. Did I ever mention that I have ADD too? Yea, can't focus on anything except art for shit. So really, HOW am I passing everything? Cause I'm a genius, that's why.

Oh, I found out that girl's name today, Ayame. She's part of some group called Nichibotsu, and now around eleven people are out for my blood. Isn't my life just grand?

_If you couldn't sense the sarcasm dripping from those words you're an idiot._

Ah…ten minutes of class left…what to do…other than ignore the glares of three people from Nichibotsu…You know what? I'm going to smile.

No I am not senile.

I mean smile at the Nichibotsuians, I mean, what could innocently (on my part) piss them off more?

…

Yep, talking to you in English, since I can't really talk during MA (Martial Arts) and quite frankly don't care about your existence during Art. So, here I am, bored as hell….again…have you ever seen Jeff Dunham the ventriloquist?

…Don't I feel smart, I'm asking a fucking spiral notebook if it's ever grown a brain and eyes and watched TV… Ha, well so much for being a genius.

Well you know what? I'm going to doodle and NOT talk to you since you like to make me feel so stupid. So screw you.

**Ok, I know it's short, but hey, it's Christmas Eve and 2:53 in the morning. I'm going to do something else. (If I go to bed now I'll be even more tired then I was before I went to bed) So, I'll answer the Anons and be on my merry way.**

**Sasori and Deidara lover:**

**I have to say thank you! You showered me in unnecessary compliments and for that I give you strawberries! Now, as for your questions…**

**1) Yes there will be Sasori in this fic, but that's all I'm saying.**

**2) I just noticed that was your only question…..**

**Anyway, the long review is awesome because that just means I know you really do like this story! I'm REALLY glad you like the Deidara/Naruto cousin thing cause I was a little uneasy about that, but hey, you think it's good so I'm probably doing good ;P Although I still think I should have wrote the whole shock and eye thing better…I may go back and revise it, who knows?**

**Amused:**

**I'm sorry…but there isn't really much to say other than I'm glad that you agree….**


	5. MOMENTOUS ALERT

Please go to my profile page! If you are a friend or read my stories you MUST see this!


End file.
